


over my dead body

by vaahtokarkki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I guess minor? I don't go into details with it, M/M, Minor Injuries, hinted kunugi/sagami, mentions of fine, the fic title sounds ominous but no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaahtokarkki/pseuds/vaahtokarkki
Summary: Stage accidents happen all the time, but it's a lot different when it's someone close to you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! my exams are now over so I can get back to fic, and I decided to start with, uh... this. if you've read my other works, you know I mostly work with fluff, but I really wanted to try something new. this chapter is the angsty one, and then the second one is the fluff!! it's not all sad... I promise.......

The lights of the stage are just as blinding as they always are. Their opponents are shining, as well. The Himemiya child and his butler have grown tremendously through the year, and while Tenshouin doesn’t seem to be at his best, he certainly can’t be underestimated.

And then there’s Wataru, who, like usually, looks like he was born to stand on stage. As much as he despises taking the main role, Rei finds that no one else can draw his attention like Wataru can.

And oh, does he _shine_. The stagelights make him glow, almost like he had a halo on his head. Or was that a bit too much? Wataru certainly wasn’t an angel, just like he never was a monster.

He was _Wataru_.

Well – it’s not like _fine_ is the only unit that’s improved. UNDEAD has been polishing itself for a long time, and they’re all fired up, tonight – even Kaoru, who used to not care all that much.

The lights are on them, now, and Rei moves, shaking his thoughts off other things to focus on the here and now, on the stage, the song, the dance. They’ve practised for this, all of them, and they’re not about to lose to a bunch of faux angels.

Over the music, the bass and the rhythm, Rei almost thinks he can hear a crack. It’s nothing, Rei decides, and he _continues_ like it was nothing, not allowing himself to get distracted.

Next thing he sees is that Wataru has broken away from the rest of his unit, moving faster than Rei has ever seen him move. There’s only a brief moment to wonder about the _why_ of the situation, since Wataru is making a beeline to Rei, and he doesn’t look like he’s gonna stop.

Wataru pushes Rei, and as he stumbles and falls flat on his ass, there’s _definitely_ a crash, loud enough to be heard over the music.

And then there’s Wataru, under the stagelight that should have crashed into Rei, and time seems to slow down. The music keeps blaring, but the sound of it turns distant in Rei’s ears, and everyone on the stage freezes, eyes glued on the scene.

”Hibiki-kun”, Rei can’t hear his own voice.

The music finally pauses, and the silence that follows is even more horrid, fallen over the stage and the audience.

”Hibiki-kun”, Rei calls, crawling over to Wataru’s unmoving form. He looks wrong like that, motionless and limp, even his hair lifeless.

”Hibi-” a shudder rakes through Rei’s entire body, cutting off his voice. He might start crying in the middle of the stage, but that’s the least of his worries at the moment.

”WATARU!” Rei hears the echo of his own voice as it breaks, and at that, the rest of the stage begins to move.

Rei’s unit gathers around him, and someone tries to pull him away from Wataru. He refuses, and hears Kaoru grunt as Rei’s elbow hits him in the stomach.

Then Adonis’s hands are on him, as well, gently but strongly pushing him away so he and Koga can lift off the stagelight.

The butler has his phone against his ear as he walks closer, but Himemiya and Tenshouin are frozen in shock.

”Sakuma-san, let them handle this”, the words should make sense, but they feel all wrong. Kaoru’s arms are around his chest, holding his arms close to his body.

”No”, Rei hears himself say.

”Sakuma-san”, Kaoru’s voice is stern, now, and Rei finally yields.

After that, time stops making sense. The audience is escorted away, and Rei can hear a few of them crying. It’s what he should be doing as well, but when he looks at Wataru, all he feels is a strange kind of hollowness that’s trying to eat him from the inside out.

Kaoru is still talking to him, he thinks. There’s a constant stream of muttered reassurances in his ear, such as _he’s gonna be okay_ and _they’ll fix him for sure_.

Rei didn’t know Kaoru cared about Wataru. Or maybe he doesn’t, since it’s Rei he’s holding, Rei whose face he’s looking at with worry.

_How unsightly of me_ , the thought crosses Rei’s mind, when Adonis and Koga glance at him as well.

Rei almost starts struggling again when they take Wataru away.

_Almost,_ since Kaoru tightens his hold.

Kaoru is in the right, of course. There’s little Rei can do. And yet, the thought of letting them take Wataru away without knowing anything about his condition fills him with uncontrollable dread.

”You’ll see him later”, Kaoru promises.

Can he be sure?

”Pull it together”, Koga orders.

How should he do that?

”He was alive”, Adonis reassures.

Then why can Rei smell blood? It would usually be a sweet scent, but today, it feels like a curse that he can recognise exactly whose blood has been spilled. As fond as he is of Wataru’s scent, there’s no mistaking it for someone else’s.

Himemiya is bawling, now, and the butler takes him off the stage.

Fushimi, right? Was he the one who called help? Rei should thank him later.

Tenshouin might be approaching them, but Koga growls, and his steps halt. Kaoru still has his arms around Rei, which should be strange, since he doesn’t like touching men…

Ah. Rei must look even worse than he thought, still collapsed at the center of the stage. Adonis looks like he’s worried out of his mind, which isn’t surprising – has he ever seen Rei lose his cool like this?

He really should set a better example, but every time his mind flashes him the image of Wataru’s still body, a dull kind of pain stabs him in the stomach.

Tenshouin leaves, but UNDEAD stays with him. Adonis, who looks like he has no idea what to say or do, Koga, who looks impatient but worried, and Kaoru, who finally lets go of Rei.

”Sakuma-san”, Kaoru is the one to break the silence.

”Yes”, Rei agrees reluctantly. ”If you would kindly…”

Kaoru offers his hand, and pulls Rei up. Rei stumbles, his legs shaky, and Kaoru steadies him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

”Did they say where they’re taking him?” Rei asks.

”They’re examining him in the infirmary”, Adonis reveals. ”But I don’t think… they’ll let you in easily.”

”Then I’ll just wait outside until they will”, Rei decides.

”Jeez, I know you think it’s all your fault, but you need to rest”, Kaoru sighs.

”That’s –” Rei begins, but realises he doesn’t know how to end the sentence.

He _does_ think it’s his fault – it’s just the truth – but there’s more to it than just guilt, isn’t there? Unspoken words, ignored feelings, and the knowledge that if anything goes wrong, the guilt will grow into something much darker and consume him from the inside out.

People he’s loved have been hurt before, Wataru included, but not like _this_.

”Sakuma-san, you really should just go home”, Kaoru’s voice is quiet.

”For once, I agree with this guy”, Koga nods towards Kaoru. ”You look like shit. Sleep on it, okay?”

”Thank you for your concern”, Rei sighs. ”But I’m still going to the infimary, if even just to find out _anything_ about his condition.

”I’ll escort you”, Adonis says without delay.

_I don’t need an escort,_ are the words on Rei’s tongue, but he swallows them. Adonis seems desperate to help _somehow_ , and Rei’s legs still aren’t steady.

 

 

”No.”

Kunugi looks like he’s aged ten years from the last time Rei saw him. It’s no surprise – an accident during a live, in front of a full audience, has the potential for a serious PR disaster.

Especially if Wataru doesn’t recover.

”Please”, Rei pleads. ”Just for a while. I just want to see him for a while.”

”And I said no”, Kunugi sighs. ”He’s still being treated.”

”Then at least tell me how it looks”, Rei’s voice is quiet. ”Just… that much?”

Kunugi examines his face with a frown, and finally, shakes his head in defeat.

”I suppose I can tell you. It looks good enough. Some things are uncertain, but his condition is by no means critical.”

”Ah…” some kind of a knot unravels itself inside Rei’s stomach, and Adonis quickly wraps an arm around him before he collapses to the floor.

”You seem to be taking this heavily”, Kunugi’s expression is just a bit more sympathetic. Another way of getting inside Wataru’s room takes root inside Rei’s head.

”That is… yes”, he sighs. He doesn’t have to fake the pained face he’s making as he speaks. ”We are… we have kept it a secret, but we are… involved”, he lays his gaze on the ground.

Kunugi sighs deeply.

”I should have guessed”, he mutters. ”He was briefly awake a while ago, and asked after you. I’ll see what I can do, but I can’t make promises.”

”Thank you”, Rei nods. ”And if you would… please keep it a secret. We are doing our best to not cause damage to the school by this.”

”Yes, I appreciate that… I’ll be back soon.”

Kunugi knocks on the door, and it’s opened for him almost instantly. He slips in before Rei can have a look inside the door.

”Sakuma-san”, Adonis pats Rei’s shoulder. ”I’m sorry. This must be rough on you. I didn’t know you had a… that you and Hibiki-senpai are…”

”We aren’t”, Rei sighs.

”You lied to him?” Adonis blinks.

”It was a necessary lie”, Rei stares at the door. ”I have to see him.”

”Pardon me if this is out of line to ask, but even though you aren’t together, are you maybe…”

Adonis’s eyes are surprisingly sharp, and something that almost feelt like electricity prickles up Rei’s spine.

”Possibly”, he tells the truth. ”But that’s not a priority right now.”

”Right. I apologise”, Adonis nods. ”I’ll wait with you until Kunugi-sensei comes back.”

”Thank you”, Rei musters up a smile. ”You are such a kind boy.”

They fall into silence, and Rei falls back into staring at the door. What if they don’t let him in and just send him home? He can’t sleep knowing Wataru is here and unconscious and it’s all his –

That line of thought is _not_ helpful right now, but Rei can’t stop himself from going in circles about it. About how Wataru should be up and smiling right now, brilliant and gorgeous, but instead, he’s in there and lifeless and still and –

Stop. _Stop._

After what feels like an eternity, the door opens again. Kunugi closes it behind him quickly, and when he looks at Rei, there’s a small smile on his face.

That’s good, right?

”After they’re done, you’ll be allowed in under supervision.”

”The supervision wouldn’t happen to be Sagami-kun?”

”Yes”, Kunugi nods.

That’s good, then. Sagami is soft-hearted.

”How long will that take…?”

”They’re not certain yet. It might take a while… I’m giving you special permission to stay at the school late tonight. Otogari-kun, however…”

”Of course”, Adonis nods. ”Sakuma-senpai… I’ll see you later. Good luck.”

”Thank you for helping out today”, this time, smiling is easier.

”There are more calls I need to make”, Kunugi explains. ”To keep it under wraps… well, the audience was full, but we have already made assurances that he hasn’t been badly wounded… all that…”

”I’ll wait here until they’re ready.”

”You really should wait somewhere else than the hallway”, Kunugi frowns.

”That’s fine”, Rei waves his hand. ”I want to know as soon as I’m allowed in.”

”All right, then. I hope this doesn’t break your concentration too much.”

”I promise”, Rei says half-heartedly, his gaze already back on the door. If it wasn’t locked, he’d barge in as soon as Kunugi couldn’t see him anymore. Now, he settles for sitting on the floor next to the door. It’s not comfortable by any means, but he’s not leaving the area for any reason.

 

 

Minutes turn into hours until the door opens again, and when it does, Rei shoots up from the floor. After a whole lot of other people exit, Sagami peeks out of the room.

He always looks like he has a hangover (which usually might be true), but today, he looks even worse.

”Is he okay?” Rei asks without delay, and Sagami nods.

”You have permission, right? Come in. He’s asleep.”

Rei follows Sagami into the room, and takes in the sight. Wataru looks all wrong, weak and lifeless, and Rei’s legs shake as he walks closer.

”Take as long as you need”, Sagami rubs at the back of his head. ”Akiyan told me you’re, uh…”

”I lied about that”, Rei reveals with ease, though his own voice is somewhat distant in his ears. ”Sorry. Though I think I  _am_ in love with him, if that makes it better.”

”Doesn’t make a difference to me”, Sagami sighs. ”Makes all the difference to you, though, huh? Well… like I said, as long as you need. You’re nocturnal anyway, right?”

”That’s true”, Rei kneels beside Wataru’s bed. ”Thank you.”

”Don’t mention it”, Sagami waves his hand. ”We’re all on edge here, but I’m not heartless, you know?”

Sagami goes to his desk, and Rei takes Wataru’s hand in his. It’s colder than it should be – compared to Rei, his body temperature is usually high, but now…

”He asked for me?” Rei says absentmindedly, bringing his other hand on Wataru’s cheek.

”Yeah. He was real frantic about it, asking if you’re okay even though he was the one injured.”

”Huh”, is all Rei can say. He traces Wataru’s face with his fingers, then runs them through the hair on his forehead. ”When do you think he’ll wake up again?”

”To be honest? No idea”, Sagami sighs.

”Then I will wait”, Rei mutters. ”The whole night, if I have to.”

 

 

Rei waits. He waits until Sagami says he’s leaving, and waits longer, since Sagami allows him to spend the night in the infirmary.

Rei stands up, paces around the room to get the blood flowing in his legs, and then goes back to Wataru. He sits on the bed, as it’s kinder on his body. He drags a chair next to Wataru’s bed to sit on it for a while. He goes back to the floor, to lean his head next to Wataru’s and listen to his steady breathing.

Minutes and hours tick away, and Rei still waits. He goes to the window for a while and stares out of it – between the clouds, he can spot the moon in the sky. The stars look like teardrops, he thinks, and swallows the clump in his throat.

Rei waits, until it’s so late, even his body demands rest. He glances at the bed next to Wataru’s, but no – he doesn’t want to be even that far apart. He wants to be _there_ when Wataru wakes up, so he stands by Wataru’s bed and measures it with his eyes.

Next to him would be too much, so Rei simply slumps down and rests his head on the bed. Somehow, the position doesn’t hurt, and he closes his eyes, trying to banish the growing anxiety inside him.

Rei pulls his hand on the bed and lays it on top of Wataru’s.

They said he’s going to be fine, so all he can do now is trust their words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember how I promised to post the second chapter "soon"
> 
> I'm honestly sorry it took two months but here it is!! unfortunately I got hit by a month-long writer's block in june so I had to put this on hold, but I hope this chapter is to your liking! this time, more fluff and less angst. hopefully.

Rei wakes up to someone stroking his hair.

It's a comforting feeling, and for a while, he allows it to continue without caring who it is. Still, it doesn't take long for him to become alert enough to ask himself, _who's touching me_ , and once he does, he blinks and tries to focus his eyes.

There's silver on the bed next to him, shining silver that shifts ever so slightly under his gaze. It's familiar, and Rei lifts a hand to touch it. As he runs his fingers through it, he becomes vaguely aware that to do that, he had to free his hand from someone else's grasp.

And then he looks up.

Wataru's eyes are half-lidded and tired, but they're open, and there's an impossibly tender look in them. Rei's stomach makes a flip, then another, after which his brain catches up and his throat begins to sting.

"Wataru", he croaks, grasping at his hair, to make sure this is real. Wataru gives him a weak smile, and Rei attempts to breathe, but suddenly, that simple action is very difficult.

Rei shifts, registers that his legs ache at the movement, and pushes that thought away. He sits upright, drags his other hand on the bed as well, and Wataru takes it in his.

Wataru's fingers are warm, and something wet falls on Rei's cheeks.

Rei shuts his eyes and lays his forehead on the bed as his whole body begins to tremble. Somewhere inside his head is the thought that Wataru musn't see him crying, even though it's impossible to hide anymore.

Wataru begins to stroke at Rei's hair again in an attempt to calm him, but it has the opposite effect, and a choked sob escapes Rei's mouth, then another. He squeezes at Wataru's hand while Wataru shushes him with a soothing voice. Through the emotional turbulence, Rei feels something like shame at breaking down like this when Wataru was the one injured.

"Rei... it's okay now", Wataru reassures, and Rei holds his hand tighter. There are a _lot_ of things he wants to say at once, which makes it impossible to get any of them out.

Finally, Rei manages to stop crying, and rubs his face on the sheets – probably not making him look any better – before raising his head.

"You were... you were –" a shudder rakes through Rei's body, cutting off the sentence.

"I know. I'm sorry", Wataru lays a hand on Rei's cheek and wipes at a tear with his thumb. "They said I'm going to be okay. It's rude of me to make others worry about me, is it not? Especially someone so important..."

"I worry about you all the time", Rei mutters, leaning into the warm sensation of Wataru's palm against his skin.

"Oh, dear!" Wataru sighs. "Seems I haven't done a very good job pretending I'm okay, then!"

"You're very good, but can't fool me. You can drop the cheerfulness now, you know?"

"No, today that's all genuine", Wataru laughs. "I heard some good news while you were asleep. Maybe I'll tell you what... if you lie down here next to me."

Rei stands up and stares at the space next to Wataru.

"...You mean that?"

"Well, I might not tell it _immediately_ , but –"

"No, the other part."

Wataru blinks at him, then breaks into a bright giggle.

"Yes, I meant that other part. Are you feeling shy?"

"No", Rei huffs, immediately setting himself on the bed next to Wataru. Wataru wraps an arm around him, and Rei slowly buries his face in Wataru's neck, throwing one arm around his chest in return.

"Hey, Hibiki-kun?"

"Mm?"

"While you were... out... I started thinking about... things."

Wataru shifts and presses a soft kiss on his forehead, an action intimate enough that Rei momentarily forgets what he was supposed to say.

"What things?"

"Well... this sounds like an outdated cliché, but..." he holds Wataru tighter, and breathes in his scent. It's not all Wataru – something unique to hospitals lingers in the air, a whiff that makes Rei a little sick – but they're also surrounded by the scent of the infirmary, which brings Rei comfort since he's rested here a lot himself.

Wataru patiently waits for Rei to get the words out. Rei takes a deep breath, and continues.

"I thought about what I would.. if you..."

Even the thought of saying it out loud is terrifying, and Rei doesn't finish the sentence, but Wataru catches what he's going for.

"I didn't", he says gently, and Rei shakes his head.

"You could've. And the fault would've been..."

"No", Wataru breathes.

"Yes", Rei insists. "You did that for _me_. Why did you...? You could've... you almost..."

"Are my reasons not obvious?" Wataru pets at his hair. "Rei, do you really not know why I would do such a thing...?"

Rei lifts his head and blinks. Wataru...?

"Are you...?"

Like a plot point from a very bad script, the door to the infirmary bursts open.

Rei whips around, alarmed, and would immediately scramble up from the bed, if not from Wataru's arms still around him preventing him from doing so.

Teachers – oh, hell –

"Hibi – come on", Rei hisses. Kunugi looks embarrassed, but Sagami waves his hand with a smile.

"Just relax, Sakuma. This isn't the worst thing I've walked in on here."

"What?" Kunugi looks a little bit scandalised. "If you catch someone, you should report it."

"I'm not a snitch, Akiyan."

"Well", Kunugi sighs, "I suppose in this case, it's acceptable... considering your relationship, and all. We are all relieved Hibiki-kun is doing better."

Sagami raises an eyebrow, Rei gives him a quick look – _don't tell him_ – and Sagami stays quiet.

"Thank you", Rei stays, a little stiff, but Wataru takes over for him, squeezing him a bit tighter before he talks.

"Why, thank you", Wataru's voice is cheerful, and Rei turns back to look at him, only to see a bright smile plastered all over his face. "I am also overjoyed to be alive! And it brings me great delight that you would let my dearest Rei stay here with me...☆"

What?

Rei is caught helplessly staring at Wataru with wide eyes and rapidly heating cheeks. Wataru brings a hand to the back of Rei's head, presses him closer, and Rei hears Kunugi sigh.

"All right, then... though I do hope you share your boyfriend's promise of discretion, when it comes to your relationship."

"Of course, of course!" Wataru nods with enthusiasm.

What??

"We came here to sort some things, so don't let us disturb your..." Kunugi pauses. "...cuddle session."

If it was possible to die from embarrassment, Rei would've been gone long ago.

"Come, now, you do remember what it's like to be young and in love", Sagami laughs, and when Rei peeks up, he sees Sagami dragging Kunugi to the other side of the room.

"No", replies Kunugi with a frown.

Rei lifts his gaze towards Wataru, only to find Wataru already looking at him.

"So... boyfriend." Rei lightly smacks at Wataru's chest, and Wataru's mouth breaks into a wide grin.

"Yes, love?" Wataru replies, and Rei falls back against him with a groan.

"I believe you were about to tell me something before we were interrupted?" Rei changes the subject – the teachers are quietly talking among themselves, but Rei doesn't dare to ask about the other issue while they're present.

"Mm, that... I was told some interesting things while you were still asleep. Why, things I didn't know yet!"

Does he mean. Did Sagami –

"He told you?" Rei hisses quietly.

"First he asked me, of course. To confirm my own feelings. And then..."

"He told you", Rei gasps.

"Shush... no, he didn't just _tell_ me. He asked me, as well, why I saved you."

They're back to this subject, after all. Rei feels Wataru's fingers trace some kind of a pattern on his back, and relaxes.

"And what... was the reason?" Rei whispers, almost afraid to know.

"Why, the same I'd imagine was your reason for lying to a teacher to get into this room", Wataru's voice is close to his ear and barely audible.

"Love?" Rei asks, lifting his head, and Wataru cups one of his cheeks to tilt his head into an angle where he can kiss him.

Rei immediately melts against Wataru, senses filled with the scent and taste of him, and Wataru presses his lips more firmly against Rei's as soon as Rei begins to respond.

"When I told you you're free to continue, I didn't mean _this_ ", Kunugi's voice is laced with disappointment.

"I almost died yesterday", Wataru parts from Rei to speak, and Rei takes the moment to catch his breath, because as soon as the sentence is finished, Wataru leans back in.

"Sorry", is all Rei has the time to stay before his mouth is again occupied.

"Are you sure you're not just grumpy because _you're_ not getting kissed? I could fix that –"

"No", Kunugi interrupts Sagami, and Wataru pulls back because he and Rei both break into laughter.

Rei looks over Wataru's shoulder to see a rare sight – Kunugi red in the face.

"You – stay professional", he hisses at Sagami. "And _you two_ – cut out the kissing, and I'll overlook this conversation.

"Later", Wataru presses his lips on Rei's cheek. "Those two have to leave at _some_ point, right?"

"I _can_ hear you", Kunugi frowns.

Wataru quiets after a few more giggles, and then keeps petting at Rei's back and hair.

"Was that the good news you got? What he told you about me?" Rei glances over to where the teachers are.

"Yes. Naturally, I would've preferred to hear it from _you_..."

"I decided to do that, you know", Rei grumbles, burying his face against Wataru's chest. "I told myself, if you just make it... I'll tell you then."

He would have, he really would have. Last night, it was difficult to make sense of anything, but he did know – if the worst came to pass, and he never told Wataru –

Rei presses closer, seeking warmth. The worst _didn't_ come to pass, and Wataru is right here, holding him.

"I was scared", he mutters. "When you – at the stage – when I saw –"

"I know. I'm sorry you had to see that", Wataru's voice is soft, and his hands never stop soothing Rei. "I'm really going to be okay, so – so it's over now."

"Yeah", Rei sighs against him. "Yeah... so... can we talk about that _love_ thing now?"

"Why, that's my favourite topic!"

"No! I mean... you, me... us..."

"Do you want there to be an us?"

Rei lifts his head again, and looks Wataru's face over a few times, scanning every detail his eyes can reach.

"If you... want that too", he says quietly, and Wataru reaches over to press a quick kiss on his nose.

"How did this take us so long?"

"Because we never talk about our feelings?"

"So, all we needed was a small near-death experience –"

"Don't", Rei bumps his nose against Wataru's. "I don't mind you talking as much as you do – but let's not talk about that any more today."

"Yes", Wataru tilts his head to kiss Rei.

Kunugi clears his throat, closer to them than he was earlier.

"Whoops!" Wataru jerks back. "I didn't reach him yet."

"I can see that", Kunugi sighs. "Anyway – Sakuma-kun – Hibiki-kun will be examined soon, so..."

"Ah", Rei regretfully begins to untangle himself from Wataru.

"Also –" Kunugi examines Rei's face with a frown. "I really do not appreciate you lying to me."

Rei feels his face flush.

"That – sorry for – I was getting desperate –"

"It's all right, isn't it, Akiyan?" Sagami throws an arm around Kunugi's shoulders. "It all turned out okay in the end, right?"

"I've asked you to not call me that in front of the students", Kunugi hisses. "But... yes. I suppose so."

"That's the spirit!" Sagami pats Kunugi's chest with his other hand. "Now, it's time to leave, Sakuma."

"Yes", Rei stumbles up from the bed. "Will you let me know when I can come back?"

"Of course", Sagami smiles sympathetically. "Now, get along."

Rei leaves, but not without a lingering touch to Wataru's fingers.

_It's fine_ , Wataru's expression says, full of care, _I'm gonna be fine._

Still, after yesterday, it's difficult to leave him.

  


  


Rei agrees to eat while waiting for permission to go back to Wataru – Kunugi insists, even pays for his breakfast. That doesn't make Rei feel any better about having lied to him earlier, but Kunugi doesn't bring it up anymore.

It might be out of pity, and Rei doesn't like being pitied, but he lets Kunugi give him that look, and bites his tongue every time he almost asks if he can go back to the infirmary yet.

Almost as many times he gets the urge to ask about Kunugi's relationship with Sagami – it's been a hot topic for gossip for a long time, after all – but always decides against it.

It would be easier to ask Sagami, anyway.

Kunugi gets a call from Sagami fairly soon after Rei finishes eating, and Rei barely remembers his manners, thanks Kunugi for the food, and then bolts back to the infirmary (walks, as it's around midday, and no self-respecting vampire would even attempt running at this hour).

  


  


Wataru is in high spirits at the sight of Rei, and Rei almost trips on a chair while making his way back to Wataru as fast as possible.

His unusually high energy levels are a surprise, but perhaps he leeched off Wataru earlier. Not the best thing he could do, but he really can't help himself, not when Wataru's radiance is finally his.

"How are you feeling?" Rei asks, wiping Wataru's hair off his forehead, tracing his cheek with soft fingers.

"Better, now", Wataru replies, gaze nothing short of adoring, and Rei barely suppresses the urge to kiss him.

"Go ahead, I'll close my eyes", they hear Sagami, a reminder that he's still in the room.

"We _do_ have all the time in the world to kiss, later", Rei mutters.

"Yeah, and I want one now", Wataru reaches out to draw two fingers across Rei's lips.

"Oh, good, me too", Rei mumbles, and oblidges in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I bullshitted the injury a bit but just imagine it was a small stagelight,
> 
> the second part is in the works and I hope to finish it soon!!


End file.
